sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
It's a Man's World (Cher album)
| length = 63:31 (Europe) 49:23 (North America) | label = | producer = Craig Kostich | prev_title = Greatest Hits: 1965–1992 | prev_year = 1992 | next_title = Believe | next_year = 1998 | misc = }} |rev2 = Entertainment Weekly |rev2score = C |rev3 = ''The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev3score = |noprose=yes }} It's a Man's World is the twenty-first studio album by American singer Cher released on November 6, 1995 by WEA, a label of Warner Music U.K.. This is also the start of her second stint with Warner Music Group. With an adjusted track list, the album was released in the United States on June 25, 1996 by Reprise Records. As of 1997, the album has sold 700,000 copies worldwide. In the UK the album peaked at number 10 and was certified Gold by the British Phonographic Industry (BPI) for selling more than 100,000 copies. Album information It's a Man's World found Cher singing 'unconventional' songs in a style more associated with the Deep South, rather than her more familiar pop and rock roots. The album also stands out for Cher stretching her vocals to head register for such songs as "One by One" and "The Gunman", getting out of her comfort zone of her trademark husky contralto. Cher signed with Warner Music U.K. in 1994 and recorded It's a Man's World in London in 1995. That same year the album was released all over Europe with "Walking in Memphis" as its lead off single. In the same year, it was certified gold in the UK by the British Phonographic Industry. The original album included fourteen songs, but when it was released in the United States in 1996 the setlist included only eleven songs. Three songs, "I Wouldn't Treat a Dog (The Way You Treated Me)", "Don't Come Around Tonite" and "Shape of Things to Come" had been removed from the American release. The American release was also reviewed by critics as a 'mid-'90s R&B/pop phenomenon' due to the removal of these three rock songs and also due to five songs remixed to evoke a contemporary R&B feel. The new versions of those songs: "Not Enough Love in the World", "Paradise Is Here", "Angels Running", "What About the Moonlight" and "One by One" were labeled as album versions in the United States. Their new sound carried R&B influences, while their original versions were influenced by Southern rock and blues. Because of the alterations, the American release was also compared to the style of Boyz II Men. While the album was temporarily sidelined by her dizzying worldwide success with Believe, in recent years it has been rediscovered and credited. Singles Five singles were released to promote the album. A cover of Marc Cohn's Walking in Memphis served as the lead single off the record in Europe, Australia and Canada. In Europe the song was a notable hit and charted higher than the original version. It managed to peak at #11 in the UK and reached the top 20 in several European countries, however it failed to gain notable attention elsewhere. A music video for the song portrayed Cher walking around Memphis dressed up as Elvis Presley and singing in a bus. A Cher-written track One by One met more success being released as a second single and the first single in the United States, not only by peaking inside the top 10 in UK and across Europe but also Charting #52 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100 and #22 in Canada. Three music videos were released to promote the song worldwide all following a story of an unhappy couple trying to get over their struggles and showing scenes of Cher singing. Two covers: Don Henley's Not Enough Love in the World and Frankie Valli's The Sun Ain't Gonna Shine Anymore were released as next singles off the album both meeting notable chart positions in the UK and Scotland. The final single in the US was a cover of Tina Turner's Paradise Is Here which was remixed and in that form reached #11 on the US Dance Club Songs chart. No music videos were released to promote those three latter singles. Commercial Performance "It's A Man's World" was successful in Europe. It debuted #28 on the UK Albums chart on the week of 12 November 1995. The album rose to its peak position of #10 during its thirteenth week on the chart following the commercial success of One by One. The record spent a total of 22 weeks there, sold over 100,000 copies in the UK and was certified gold by the British Phonographic Industry. It proved to be successful in other European countries peaking inside the top 20 in several of them and #8 in Austria. The album failed to gain notable attention elsewhere peaking #64 on US ''Billboard'' 200 with only 9,000 copies sold in its first week and #46 in Canada. According to Nielsen SoundScan "It's A Man's World" sold 194,000 copies in the USA and over 700,000 copies worldwide as of 1997. Critical Reception Upon release, the album received generally favorable responses from international music critics. AllMusic's Jose F. Promis praised the album for its "torchy ballads, Western-themed epics, and R&B influences" and described it as "one of the singer's finest, as well as one of her most overlooked and underappreciated to date". He also stated that the record's european mix is better. Entertainment Weekly gave the album a C and appreciated "Walking In Memphis" stating that the song "must be heard to be believed". The Rolling Stone Album Guide rated "It's A Man's World" for two and a half out of five stars. Track listing Personnel *Cher - main vocals *Anne Dudley - String Arrangements ;Original versions *Tracks 1, 5, 8, 9 original versions produced by Christopher Neil *Tracks 2, 3, 6, 7, 14 produced by Stephen Lipson *Tracks 4, 10, produced by Greg Penny *Tracks 11, 12, 13, produced by Trevor Horn ;American remixes *Tracks 1, 2, 4, 5, were remixed by Sam Ward *Tracks 3, was remixed by Daniel Abraham *"The Gunman" was edited by the original song producer, Trevor Horn ;Design *David Scheinmann - photography ;Production *Craig Kostich - Executive Producer Steve Fitzmaurice - Mixing Charts ;Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications and sales |relyear=1996|date=June 25, 2003|accessdate=February 16, 2014|certyear=2014|autocat=yes}} !scope="row"|Worldwide | |700,000 |- References External links * Category:Cher albums Category:1995 albums Category:1996 remix albums Category:Warner Bros. Records albums Category:Warner Bros. Records remix albums Category:Covers albums